


Luke Skywalker x Reader Shorts

by GoddessesofEverything



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AUs, Adopting a dog, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Bakery, Bubble Bath, Cute, Dating, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluffy, Food Fight, Great Dane, Helping Luke, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kitchen mess, Literal Sleeping Together, Luke's pouty face, Married Couple, Pancakes, Planet Dagobah (Star Wars), Short, Shorts, Sleeping Together, X-Wing(s), You have better instructions than Master Yoda, flour everywhere, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessesofEverything/pseuds/GoddessesofEverything
Summary: A collection of short one-shots that are not related in any way about the reader and Luke Skywalker and their relationship.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Luke Skywalker and he needs more content out there so I'm providing it. 
> 
> I should have been sleeping but I wanted to get these shorts out.

The sky was perfect. With the sun shining and only a few clouds dotting it. A perfect day for a date, right? 

Well, actually, it wasn’t a date, BUT it became one later. 

That was an occasional occurrence when it comes to Luke and you. You both were trying to evade a guy that had been tailing you both for the past 18 minutes. It was starting to get annoying. As soon as Luke sensed him, you knew that you would have to take a detour from your current mission to find the contact Han sent you to find. So you travelled to the densest part of the town you are currently in and ducked into a random shop. Luke could feel the anxiety from your “tailer” as they passed the shop and moved on. 

Turns out the shop you had chosen to hide in was a bakery. It was a quaint place with a decent amount of customers. One look at the delectable treats and you could not stop staring. Neither could Luke. He wasn’t exposed to sweets much when he was on Tatoonie so now he tries to make up for it whenever you find a bakery. Walking up to the display case, you find lines and lines of macaroons, cupcakes, cookies, pies, eclairs, cream puffs, chocolate, and other divine sweets filling the shelves. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve got my eye on that cookies and cream cake,” you started, “chocolate chip cookies are on the list, no doubt.”

Luke could only nod his head as he continued to stare hungrily at the pastries. 

“You want me to order, don’t you?” You sigh. He could only nod again. You confidently stroll up to the counter to order. “Okay...one lavender, one pistachio, one rose, and one vanilla macaroon. One cookies and cream cake, a dozen chocolate chip cookies, and a banana cream pie please.” The lady at the register smiled politely as she punched in the order. “Having a party, are we?”

“No. My boyfriend has an intense sweet tooth. I like to indulge him once in a while.”

She nodded sagely at your response before moving to grab your extensive list of sweets. Once she was done, you paid and walked back over to where Luke was still standing. Luckily, he seemed to have gotten over his shock about the amount of pastries and was able to function properly. You both found a little nook in the back of the shop, perfect for remaining inconspicuous but still maintaining a decent view of the front door should your stalker return. 

You set your pastries down on the table and opened the box with the mini cookies and cream cake. You opened the pie and set it in front of Luke. From just one bite of the cake, you exclaimed, “Oh my pastry! This is delicious! I have to get a card for this place.” Jumping up from your seat, you plucked a business card from the counter and wrote the name of the planet the bakery was located on before stuffing it into your pocket. Luke was chuckling quietly all the while. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You! You were so adorable. It was cute the way you lit up form just one bite.” You blush at his comment before taking some whipped cream from the cake and smearing it on his nose. “Now’s who’s the adorable one?” you countered. 

Luke laughed before attempting to lick the cream off his nose. After letting him suffer a few tries full of hilarious struggle, you took pity on your boyfriend and leaned over the table to kiss it off his nose. A blush painted both your cheeks but smiles brightened your faces. Sitting back down, you took your fork, cut off a piece of cake, scooped it up, and presented to Luke. “Open wide,” you commanded before shoving the slice in his mouth. 

“Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhh…”

“What? I can’t hear you,” you smiled. 

Luke finished chewing and swallowing before letting a pout paint his features. “That wasn’t very nice, (Y/N).”

“But you enjoyed it, right?”

He pouted further before giving a barely audible “yes.”

Luke picked up his own fork and shoved some banana cream pie in your mouth. “Now, we’re even.”

You finished your slice before leaning over once more. Luke was a little nervous about your close proximity. Even though you’ve been dating for a few years, your presence still sent his heart a-flutter. “You sure about that?” you asked before diving in for a kiss. You could taste the cake on his lips, and he could taste the pie on yours. Both indulging in the heavenly taste of each other. Breaking away panting, you sat back down. 

“Want more?” you asked. 

“I’d love some.”

So there you both were, feeding each other treats to pass the time and wait for an opportunity to meet with Han’s contact. It may seem strange but this was your life. You wouldn’t have traded moments like these for anything. It may sound cheesy, but it’s the truth. 

  
  



	2. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title says it all.

Luke had just returned home from a very taxing mission. It was extremely late according to the clock on the wall. He was exhausted and just wanted to collapse in bed with his wife -- you. He wanted to be all snuggled up together with you. When he arrived in the bedroom, the lights were off and the bed was empty. 

_ Where is she? _

He pondered as to why you weren’t in bed at this late hour. He checked your side of the bed for a note. Finding one, he opened the letter to reveal a very short command: Go to the bathroom. Leaving the note on the pillow, he did as the note ordered. 

There, in the middle of the night, was a drawn bath. Bubbles filled the tub to the brim and some candle lined the edges. Another note stood waiting for him on the edge of the tub. 

_ Dear Luke, _

_ Surprise! I had a bath drawn for you and scented and kept warm. It should still be by the time you get here. I know how hard you’ve been working lately so just  _ relax  _ for now. I was called away by one of our students and won’t be back until late. If you’re still in the bath by the time I get back, I’ll join you! Get some zzz in if you can. I’ll make sure you don’t get too pruny if you do.  _

_ Lovingly yours forever, _

(Y/N)

His sensible, caring wife. Always thinking of others. He immediately undressed and climbed in to soak amongst the bubbles. It was just what he needed after a taxing day training some of the older students in the more advanced forms of wielding a lightsaber. 

A few minutes later, he heard rustling outside the door. Stretching out with the Force, the familiar feeling of your presence alerted him that you were home. As promised, you joined him by slipping into the tub behind him. Placing your hands on his shoulders, you began to massage away the lingering tension he carried. “Rest now, my stars. I’ll make sure you don’t drown.” With a hum, he leaned back into your embrace and let all the worries of the day sink into the water. 

All in all, best welcome home he had in a long time. 

  
  



	3. Cheating

“(Y/N)! Wait! Can we please just talk about this?” Luke ran after you as you stormed off away from him. You had caught him again when you were looking for him in the hangar bay. 

“No.” You quicken your pace to distance yourself from your boyfriend.  _ He did it again! It’s been four times now. I thought we’d discussed this.  _

Luke began to jog and quickly caught up to you because of the advantage in height he had over you. Luke grabbed your wrist and tugged you to a stop. “Please. Just listen. I’m so--”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it. I thought you knew that I wouldn’t tolerate this anymore. You’ve been with  _ her  _ far longer than you’ve been with me and we rarely see each other as it is!” You began to cry during your mini-rant towards him. “You seem to care more about her than me and I don’t know what to feel about that.”

Luke sighed, “It’s not like that. You mean more to me than you know. She just needed some help and only I knew what the problem was so I had to be there.”

“You could have sent someone to tell me that you weren’t going to be at dinner.”

“They caught me on my way to the mess hall. 

“She saved my life quite a few times now.”

“So have I. If you even bother to remember that.”

“You know I remember. But it’s inevitable that I’ll have to be there when she has a problem. We work together all the time after all.”

“Well why don’t you spend your time with  _ her _ given that you sleep with her more often than you do with me!”

“Please, (Y/N), you know that’s not true. She’s my X-wing. She’s replaceable. You, on the other hand, are not. You’re like my soulmate. I care more about you than you think. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet ya didn't see that coming did you? Or maybe you did. I'm terrible at writing implications and subtly. Let me know if you did see the twist at the end.


	4. Sleepy

Luke found you sleeping in your workshop that night and proceeded to pick you up in a bridal carry. Weaving through the half-finished projects scattered in a somewhat organized mess, he headed for the open door. Successfully navigating the maze of scattered bits and bobs, he made his way to your bedroom. You slow wake up from the sensation, despite his best efforts not to jostle you back to the land of the non-sleepers. 

“What are you doing?” you mumbled. 

“I couldn’t let my better, shorter half sleep at her desk.”

You brought up a hand to tap his chest in the best version of a mock slap she could attempt in your exhausted form. Luke only chuckled at you. Setting you down on the right side of the bed, he rearranged your figure in a more comfortable position, silently thanking you for at least having the foresight to change into pajamas before falling asleep in your workshop. He left you to change into his own T-shirt and sweats. Shuffling into the covers, he saw that you were watching him. Luke smirked, “Enjoy the view?”

You tiredly smile, “Always.

“Besides, you’re always flirty before bed,” you continued while yawning, “it’s cute.”

Luke let out a soft laugh and began to stroke your head with his left hand. “You’re cuter,” he responded.

“You’re cutest.”

Fluffing his pillow, he settled down onto his side, propping his head on his right hand to continue watching you as you try to stay awake just a little longer. You softly smile at him and asked, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

He grinned and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “What did I ever do to deserve  _ you _ ?” 

“Love me?”

“Then you loving me is probably why too.”

“Okay.” You fall asleep right after that, too tired for anymore communications functions. Luke continued to look after you until he, too, succumbed to the temptation of sleep. You shuffled closer to each other during the night until you were cuddled in the same familiar positions of your subconscious craving for each other’s warmth. Eventually, you tucked yourself underneath his chin with him cradling you closer to his chest, right on his heart. No nightmares found you that night. 

  
  



	5. An X-wing Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for if the reader was there at Dagobah. You help Luke use the Force to bring his X-wing back up to the surface.

**An X-Wing Rises**

Defeated, Luke started walking away. Master Yoda was clearly overestimating his ability to control the Force. However, you were not going to let him give up so easily.

“Master Yoda, may I?” (Y/N) approached.

Yoda sighed and gestured over to the despondent Luke. 

“Thank you.”

You walked up to Luke. He was still in the middle of struggling to put on his jacket. He wiggled his arm this way and that, searching for the arm hole. Quietly chucking, you gently touched his shoulder, letting him settle. He turned back around to look at you. 

“If you’re going to lecture me, I’ve already heard it.”

“No,” you smirked, taking the jacket from his grasp and sliding off his arm. Draping the jacket over a nearby root, you took his hands in yours and looked deep into his eyes, pulling his hands to your heart.

“It’s impossible, only if you believe it is.”

Luke stared at you. “That’s a big ship. I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Now come with me.” You tightly grasped his hands and dragged him along to the bank. The bubbles had long subsided and the water was as murky as ever. You twirled behind him and pushed him forward. “Now face the direction of the X-wing again.”

“I still don’t see how this can be of any help.”

“Shush,” you slapped his shoulder. Taking your place by his side, you leaned in to whisper in his ear, “Listen only to my voice. Let me lead you. Forget all other sounds.”

Luke relaxed and let your voice tickle his ear. 

“Now close your eyes. Stretch your hand out.” Luke did as you instructed. 

“Stretch yourself out. Feel yourself. Feel every movement of your body. Feel yourself stretch out to the ship. Can you sense it?”

“Yes.”

“Good. It’s just like when you were lifting that rock earlier. Or think of it like your lightsaber. It’s a weapon, yes? It’s something you know. Something you’re familiar with. It’s an extension of yourself. Just like when you call the lightsaber to come to you, call your X-wing to come to you. Call it. Draw it closer.”

At your words, there was movement in the water. Bubbles began to form in the fog. Gurgling could be heard. 

Master Yoda was staring intensely at the water, marking every progress being made. R2-D2 turned his head at the sound of the water’s disturbance. He whimpered. You didn’t let the staring get to you. Your eyes were focused on the bubbles of the water and Luke’s even breaths. 

Continuing, you said, “Let it come to you. Call it to come to you. It’s just like your lightsaber. It’s just another tool you can use. Bring it closer.”

Unbeknownst to Luke, the X-wing, did rise out of the water. It’s slow approach to the shore allowed you to pull Luke backwards. You gently had him take steps back until you felt satisfied by the amount of room left for the X-wing to land. 

As soon as the X-wing was in place, you whispered, “Open your eyes.”

Luke’s rainy-blue eyes opened to the sight of his X-wing hovering above the ground with swampy water dripping from every corner of the ship, bits of vegetation and long strands of weeds clung to the ship’s frame, and muck from the murky water coated its surface. 

Gently, he lowered his hand, the X-wing copying his movement. You smiled. This was exactly the kind of push he needed. “I knew you could do it.” You kissed his cheek. Walking back to his hung jacket, you picked it up, draped it over your arm and made your way back to Yoda’s hut, pleased by the development in Luke’s training. 

Behind you, you walked out of earshot of Master Yoda’s final words to Luke: “Find a girl like that in every Empire, you will not.”

  
  



	6. Another One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Mark Hamill and his love of dogs. 
> 
> I had to do this short when I saw Mark Hamill with his dogs and I couldn't resist the idea of the reader adopting a dog with Luke. 
> 
> Also, I chose a Great Dane because I've been getting back into Scooby Doo and so this is a slight nod to him. 
> 
> I wrote this instead of sleeping. Sigh. Worth it for fluff.

“No,” you firmly stated.

“Why not?” Luke asked you as he ran his hands in the fur of the Great Dane that was currently holding his attention. 

“Because we already have five dogs at home,” you responded. As much as you liked having dogs in the house, Luke was ready to adopt any stray that came your way. You loved how he cared for your dogs. Always making sure they were played with, were eating enough, had plenty of toys to chew on, and trained them himself. That being said, your house was much too small for the two of you and five dogs. 

_ Maybe I should talk to him about buying a bigger place. At this rate, we’ll be the next owners of 101 dalmatians,  _ you thought. 

“Please?” He pouted that pout you couldn’t resist but was making a valiant effort to. He knew he would win and the dog could sense it too. The Great Dane was giving you the same puppy dog eyes Luke was. The combined effect of their stare was starting to crack your stoic face. 

“Luke, you have to be reasonable. We don’t have a big enough place for another dog.” You made one last attempt at taking him out of it. 

“I’m already looking at bigger houses we could move into. Besides, look at this cute face. You can’t say no to this.” Luke pouted harder and the dog whimpered.  _ Whelp, not getting out of this one,  _ you thought. 

“Fine,” you sigh in defeat. Luke’s face broke out into a bright grin and he left the dog to wrap you in an embrace and a kiss. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. I’ll go find an employee.” You walked away from the kennels, not even bothering to wipe away the dog hair sticking to your shirt from Luke’s hug. 

Luke dropped back to the Great Dane’s side and began to make cooing noises at your new dog as you walked away to fill out the adoption papers. He was already calling out names to the dog, trying to get it to respond to one. 

As you left, you couldn’t help but think,  _ Stars, I love that idiot.  _

  
  



	7. On Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short about the two cutest teachers on campus.

It was suffice to say that you and Luke were considered the cutest professors on campus. And the best married couple around. The university students could see how besotted for each other you two were.

Every time one of you had a break while the other was teaching class, you’d drop in unannounced and proceeded to make mischief. Luke once dropped by your class and asked a question that resulted in the both of you getting into a debate over the topic. In retaliation, you went to one of his classes and told a story to his students about a time when he had to run an obstacle course against one of his best friends and ended up tangled in the rope for the vine-swing section of it. 

But no matter what, you would just laugh at each other and proceed on with the lesson as if that was scheduled. You would leave, but not before sneaking a kiss on the other. Students would also often see you both in each other’s offices when they dropped by to ask a question. The other teachers on campus would witness your shared lunch times and would coo at your antics. You and Luke would bring packed lunches for each other. Many teachers could tell at least one story to their students about you and Luke. 

One of those stories...

You bumped into him in the courtyard of campus while carrying a box of books,

“(Y/N)!”

“Luke!”

“Which class is this for?”

“You know which class this is for. Leia needs me to get these to her office so she can sort them out for her Political Science class. You were there when she asked.”

“Let me help you with those.”

“Don’t you have class in just a few minutes? Besides, our classes are on opposite sides of campus from each other. You can’t possibly help me carry these books to her office and make it to your own classroom in time.”

“Don’t worry about that.”

“No. You go. I’ll be fine. Really, sweetie.” You dodged his attempts to swipe the box from your hands. Dancing around him until the clock ticked closer to his class time. He glanced at his watch before planting a kiss on your head and sped walked to his class. “I’ll help you out next time!” he called back to you. 

“That’s only if there is next time!” you called back. You smiled and hefted the box once to shift it back into a comfortable position in your arms. You began your trek to Leia’s office. 


	8. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making pancakes leads to a food fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being the longest of my shorts. I don't know how that happened. (*Shrugs*)
> 
> Throws fluff and soft moments at audience. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“Please…” Ben elongated his “e” as you stared down at him. 

“Hmm, I don’t know,” you playfully smirked down at the eight year old. 

“I’ll help! I’ll be really good,” he pleaded some more.

You chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Last time I let you help me in the kitchen, you spilled sugar into the sauce instead of salt and the icing for the cake was flat.”

“I’ll be careful! I promise.”

“Will you wait until they’re finished to eat it or will they end up like the icing?”

“I didn’t do anything to the icing.”

“Then how was it that none of the icing was on the cake?”

“The Force ate it!” Ben declared. 

“The Force ate it? Hmm, I think your dad would say that’s not how the Force works,” you said. 

“Daddy doesn’t know about the Force.”

“But your Uncle Luke knows about it.”

“The Force doesn’t like pancakes!”

You smiled at him and finally gave in. “Fine. I’ll make pancakes. But you have to wait until they’re done to eat them, okay?”

“Okay,” Ben agreed. 

You escorted Ben to the kitchen in the Jedi Academy and took out a stepladder for him to reach the counter. Taking out all of the ingredients you needed, you handed Ben the different measuring spoons and told him to hand you the spoon that said 1 cup on it. He found the correct spoon and happily gave it to you. 

You measured out 1 cup of flour and poured it into the sifter above your mixing bowl. You sifted the flour but kept an eye on Ben as he poured two tablespoons of sugar into the flour. There was more than two tablespoons of sugar in there but you let it slide. He didn’t spill any. You added your baking powder and baking soda before letting Ben pour a little bit of salt in as well. You mixed all the dry ingredients together and set it aside. The wet ingredients meant that you had to keep Ben from cracking the eggs since he hadn’t learned to control his force when banging it against the side of the bowl. 

Once the buttermilk, egg, and butter were all mixed together, you poured it into the big mixing bowl with the dry ingredients. Standing behind Ben on his stool, you let him take the whisk and stir the ingredients together. You held the bowl as he stirred. Eventually, you took his hand in yours and stirred the ingredients together with him.

Ben was immediately excited by the batter that formed under your mixing. He began to bounce up and down on the stool at the sight of the batter coming together. 

As soon as it was done, you pulled the pan out of the cabinet and greased it with some leftover butter. Pouring a little bit of the batter in, you waited for the pancake to cook. At this point, Ben was trying to look over your shoulder at the process. You picked him up and set him on the counter next to the stove so he could see the pancake. 

Flipping the pancake over, you waited some more before deeming it done. You flipped the pancake onto a plate and set it down on the island in the kitchen before picking Ben off the counter. You took him to the table, set off to the side, and set him down on the chair. Giving him the completed pancake you let him taste it before going back to make some more. 

Luke walked into the kitchen a little while later when the batter was nearly done and Ben had a stack of pancakes on his plate with toppings spread out on the counter for him to decorate them with. Fruit, whipped cream, syrup, sprinkles, candies, chocolate chips, butter, and nuts were set out to top the pancakes. 

You turned to see his beaming smile. “Hi!” you waved the spatula in your hand at him. 

“What’s all this about?”

“Ben wanted pancakes and I thought it would be a good idea.”

“Did you save any for me?” Luke put his hands on his hips and turned towards Ben, who had a handful of strawberries over his plate. He nodded and pointed to the larger stack on the other side of the counter. 

“I wonder if you deserve any after not helping me make them?” You turned off the stove and scooped a pinch of flour to flick at your husband. The flour sprayed across the island to dust his black tunic. In retaliation, he used the Force to throw a cut strawberry at you. 

You smirked as you dodged his attempt. “Ben?”

“Uh-huh?” he said in acknowledgement. 

“Throw a banana at your uncle.”

“That’s cheating!” Luke laughed when Ben complied. 

At that moment, chaos erupted in the kitchen as both you and Luke reached for various food to hurl at each other. The leftover batter streaked on the floor and most of it landed on you and Ben. Plates were your shields. Fruit, your projectiles. A cracked egg or two met their end in Luke’s hair. Ben shrieked with joy when he got to lob sprinkles at his uncle’s face. 

Taking the whipped cream bottle, you sprayed some into your hand and leapt at Luke as he was facing off with Ben. You slathered the cream into his cheek before turning on your heels and running the other way. Luke turned towards you after the assault and gently tackled you down, nuzzling the whipped cream into the back of your shirt. 

“No! Let go of me!” you playfully laughed. 

Ben took this opportunity to jump on top of Luke and throw more flour into his hair. By this time, there was barely any of his blonde locks peeking through the mess of ghostly white. Luke shook his head and casted streams of powder in all directions. Some of it landed on you. 

“Hey!” You tackled Luke, smearing some jam into his tunic. 

Ben leapt on top of both your fallen forms and declared himself the winner. You and Luke praised him and sang of his victory while Ben held a spoon aloft like it was a trophy. 

The kitchen had a tornado blown through it. While it was technically your fault for starting the food fight, Luke joined you in clean-up. He kissed your cheek with syrup that was sticking to his lips. 

You called Han back from his meeting (something he was immensely thankful for) so he could take care of cleaning Ben up. As soon as he saw his son with flour, candies, and other assorted food on him, he laughed and said, “Good thing you called me. Leia would never let you babysit again.”

You said, “Leia gets free babysitting from me and Luke. She wouldn’t pass up on that opportunity.” 

Han picked up Ben and left. You and Luke had to shower off yourselves before tackling the kitchen. Although it took a couple hours, it passed by cheerfully since Luke pulled you around and danced with you in between. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to scream at me about fandoms (that I might know of), I have a Tumblr:
> 
> goddessesofeverything.tumblr.com


End file.
